


Our Moment

by Briallen



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Comedy, Eliott bought a fancy suit and Lucas finds a solution how to use it more, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Romantic Comedy, lots of weddings, wedding crashers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briallen/pseuds/Briallen
Summary: "Eliott, please," Lucas sighs. "We´re soulmates. It´s totally different cathegory."Eliott melts inside, leans down and kisses Lucas, then he smiles. "So, you´re telling me you wouldn´t marry me until we´d be older? You´re the same age as Manon. Are you too young for it, too?" he asks with smirk."Eliott, please," Lucas says again, looks into his eyes with his blue, shiny ones, can´t stop the blush neither the smile spreading across his face. "I would marry you the very first day I met you in highschool."Eliott smiles wider. "Is that so?""Mhm," Lucas hums and uses his other hand which is not in Eliott´s to brush away hair from Eliott´s forehead. "I just knew we´ll be together forever," he shrugs nonshalantly."Oh, you did, didn´t you?" Eliott leans closer and presses their foreheads together as they keep swaying to the music. "I knew that, too."
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Our Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi darlings ♥  
> I was working on this for a year, I suppose. It was there, in the file of my wips, sitting untouched, unfinished, even when it was missing just few more sentences.  
> But here we are, it´s done.  
> I hope you´ll like it. I tried to make it funny and I think it is funny, but what could I know, I´m laughing at my own jokes, as the only one :)
> 
> Enjoy ♥

  
  


"I can´t believe Manon really married that dickhead," Lucas says as he´s watching the freshly married couple dancing few metres from them. "And so soon... this sounds like an absolut bullshit."

"Lucas, shhh!" Eliott hisses and tries to stop his giggles. "You can´t say this on their wedding! At least not that loud."

"Well, it´s true! He´s an asshole and Manon is too young," Lucas says and lifts his hand from Eliott´s shoulder to point at them. Eliott is fast to catch the hand, holds it in his and squeezes. 

"Maybe he´s not an asshole to her," Eliott says and Lucas scoffs at that. 

"Oh, please... Highschool love... seriously? She married her highschool love? Where are we? In American romantic comedy?" he continues in his rambling. 

"We´re highschool loves, too," Eliott raises his eyebrows, amused. 

"Eliott, please," Lucas sighs. "We´re _soulmates_. It´s totally different cathegory." 

Eliott melts inside, leans down and kisses Lucas, then he smiles. "So, you´re telling me you wouldn´t marry me until we´d be older? You´re the same age as Manon. Are you too young for it, too?" he asks with smirk.

"Eliott, _please_ ," Lucas says again, looks into his eyes with his blue, shiny ones, can´t stop the blush neither the smile spreading across his face. "I would marry you the very first day I met you in highschool."

Eliott smiles wider. "Is that so?"

"Mhm," Lucas hums and uses his other hand which is not in Eliott´s to brush away hair from Eliott´s forehead. "I just knew we´ll be together forever," he shrugs nonshalantly. 

"Oh, you did, didn´t you?" Eliott leans closer and presses their foreheads together as they keep swaying to the music. "I knew that, too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Also, you know, now, when I´m seeing you in this suit, it´s clear to me. You´re so freaking hot, so damn gorgeous that I would gladly marry you tonight without second thought," Lucas slips his hands around Eliott´s waist, pulling him closer. 

"You apparently didn´t see yourself," Eliott says and puts his arms on Lucas´ shoulders, nuzzling their noses together. 

"Hm, you´re right," Lucas sighs. "I have two wolfs inside me and they´re fighting together, you know? One of them wants to marry you because you´re so stunning in this suit. The second one wants to run away because he knows we´ll end up as poor married gay couple in a few years because you bought this fucking expensive suit for one stupid wedding."

Eliott laughs. "We´re not gonna be poor!"

"We will be," Lucas nods his head. "But I don´t care. Every time I´ll be starving because we won´t have money for food, I´ll tell you to put on this suit and when I´ll look at you in it, I´ll know it´s worthy, die from hunger."

Eliott laughs louder. "You´re ridiculous," he says and hugs Lucas closer. "I love you, you know that? I wouldn´t let you die from hunger or from anything else. I would cook my leg to feed you, if I´d have to."

"But I don´t want legless husband!"

"Too bad," Eliott giggles and for a moment they are quiet, dancing to the sweet music playing in the room. 

It´s beautiful, this wedding. Despite the fact that everytime the groom speaks Lucas rolls his eyes and yawns or murmurs something inappropriate that Eliott has to cover his mouth or cough loudly so nobody can hear his rude boyfriend. But truth is, Eliott wants to laugh, all the time. It´s too funny seeing Lucas like this. And Lucas knows that, so he won´t stop making stupid rude jokes, all that just to make Eliott laugh.   
  


The ceremony was nice, Manon looks beautiful in white and slightly pink-ish wedding dress, the groom is... well... he is present. All of their friends are here and Lucas and Eliott are here, not really minding anyone else but themselves. Eating, talking, their hands traveling on the other´s body under the table, and mostly they´re dancing. 

And neither of them can get out the thought about their own wedding from their heads. 

"It´s such a waste," Lucas says after a while of silent dancing. 

"What is?" Eliott asks. 

"This beautiful wedding for someone like him, ugh," Lucas makes a sound like he´s gonna throw up, Eliott slaps his arm lightly. 

"Lucas," he shakes his head but Lucas can see he´s fighting with a smile. 

"No, I meant... it´s such a waste that we´re not going anywhere for you to wear this suit again, anytime soon," he slips his hands from Eliott´s shoulders down his chest, caressing the fabric on the fancy suit jacket. "Like... do I want to rip that off of you literally every damn second? Yes, I do," he says and Eliott chuckles. "But damn, you look like a dream."

"Baby," Eliott cups his face. "Stop it. You look gorgeous yourself. I´m so lucky," he says and kisses Lucas, again and again, and maybe they got carried themselves a little away, because next thing they hear is Yann´s voice. 

"Hey, the music is off, guys, and you´re disgustingly in love, I´m gonna be sick," he calls at them and they pull away from each other´s lips and look around.   
  


Yes, the music is off, but who the hell cares. Eliott just wants to dance with Lucas, forever. And Lucas wants to dance with Eliott, forever. 

That´s that. 

"Jesus, Yann, it´s been years since highschool, get over it finally and get a life," Lucas yells at him before he pulls Eliott by his neck into another kiss. 

...

They´re stumbling through the door into their apartment after the wedding, don´t really want to separate their lips but also can´t stop the giggles. 

"Lucas," Eliott loud whispers when Lucas pushes him against the wall in their hall, kissing his neck. "Bedroom, let´s go to the bedroom."

"You´re so hot in the suit, oh my god," Lucas mumbles to the skin under Eliott´s jaw. They manage to get to the bedroom eventually, but it´s mostly Eliott pulling Lucas along with him, then pushes him onto the bed. 

"You´re the hottest," Eliott says as he kneels on the bed and leans down to Lucas. "And the most beautiful," he says, unbuttoning his white shirt. When it´s done, Eliott slips it down from Lucas´ shoulders together with the jacket and throws it across the room. Then he leans back down to kiss Lucas. "And I love you," Eliott says, hovering above Lucas. "I love you, my beautiful baby."

He kisses Lucas before he could say anything to it, keep kissing him and slips with his fingers behind the waistband of Lucas´ trousers. Lucas undoes three buttons of Eliott´s shirt before he freezes. Eliott pulls his face a little away to look at him. 

"What... what is it?" he asks a little (a lot) breathless. 

"It´s just that... The wolves in me are fighting if I should strip that down from you or if I want you to leave the suit on," says Lucas and actually really thinks about it, ignoring Eliott´s laughing. He doesn´t know. "Gosh, the hardest decision I´ve ever had to make."

...

"We can go to dinners to restaurants where the suit is needed, hm?" Eliott offers one afternoon when Lucas was rambling about the suit again. 

"Like, for a fancy dinner?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah, I mean... I want to see you in the suit, too, don´t you think I don´t," Eliott says and Lucas smiles. "There´s one restaurant on the corner of our street, actually, I can make a reservation?"

"Okay," Lucas grins. "Fancy dinner in suits, yay! I always wanted to embarrassed myself in front of bunch of snobs."

Eliott laughs and searches in his phone for the number to the restaurant. 

  
  
...

Few days later, they put their suits on and go to the fancy restaurant for a dinner. 

And it´s pretty, it´s... it´s definitely something. The restaurant is beautiful and classy and there are lots of middle-aged and older couples. And it´s not noisy and there´s pianist who plays all evening and they drink fancy drinks and order some meal from menu where´s no prices written. 

"This is nice," Eliott says and sips from his glass. "I like this. We could do it more often."

"Yes, and I love you in the suit, this good drink and food is just a bonus," Lucas smirks at him and holds his hand on the table. 

They finish their meal, sit there for a while just to enjoy the feeling being in higher class and when it´s too late, they ask for a bill. 

And what a bill is that. _Fuck_. 

"Fuck," Lucas hisses when he sees the number there. Few heads turn to his way before they return to their plates. "Eliott, fuck, look at this!" he shoves it to Eliott who´s eyes widen in shock. 

"Holy crap," says Eliott. "So, I suppose this is the reason we´re not going to fancy restaurants, I see."

They pay for it and leave and they never go back there again. 

"Okay, so, my month salary is gone, what else is new," Lucas chuckles as they fall to their bed in those goddamn suits. "That´s the damn suit´s fault."

"What? How?" Eliott turns his head to Lucas, he´s frowning. 

"Because! If the suit wasn´t so pretty and fancy and if you wouldn´t look so damn hot in it, we wouldn´t go to the restaurant just for you to wear it and just for the suit to be worn. That´s it, we have to find another solution how to use it."

...

It´s been 3 weeks since Manon´s wedding when Lucas suddenly bursts into their flat with bunch of newspapers in his hands, startles Eliott to death. 

"Eliott! Babe!" he yells. "I figured it out!"

"Oh my god, you scared the fuck out of me," Eliott breathes out with his hand on his loudly beating heart. "What´s going on?" 

"I found perfect solution for our problem with your fancy suit," Lucas says and falls on the couch next to Eliott. 

"I don´t think my suit is any problem. You like it," Eliott points at that. 

“Of course I like it, but that´s not the point,” Lucas says as he´s unfolding the newspapers on the coffee table. “The problem is, that I want to see you in that suit more often but we have no opportunities to dress up fancy. But I, because I´m fucking smart, I figured it out,” Lucas smirks and points to the newspaper. 

He truly is proud of himself.

“What is it?” Eliott´s eyes jumping all over the titles on the page but can´t figure out what Lucas means by that. 

“Weddings, Eliott, weddings,” Lucas points to the corner of the page where are wedding announcements.

“Lucas, I hope you´re not saying what I think you´re saying,” Eliott says slowly. But from what he knows about his boyfriend, Lucas is saying exactly that. 

“Oh come on, noone will know we´re not invited. If someone has wedding announcement in newspapers, they´re rich snobs with big ass wedding with two hundreds of people so we will be there as fish in the ocean. Noone will notice,” Lucas shrugs his shoulders, and fuck, if only he wasn´t so damn cute. 

“I don´t know if this is a good idea…,” Eliott tries to be the reasonable one, but he´s losing. He actually likes the idea of being on stranger´s wedding in cover. 

“If they´ll know, we´ll just run, hm?” Lucas says, because he actually sees it pretty easy like that. “Imagine the food we could taste. We can take notes for our wedding.”

“Our wedding?” Eliott blushes. He actually does want to marry Lucas, sooner than later. He wants him to be his husband. But this is the first time Lucas just said it like that. 

“Yes, like, what we want to eat on our wedding, what kind of decoration we want to put on tables and other stuff like that,” Lucas takes Eliott´s cup of tea and drinks from it, but truth is he´s all shaking inside. He can´t wait to say his _I do_ to Eliott in front of the altar. Or in the blooming garden. Or on the highest hill. Or on top of the skyscreaper. Or literally anywhere, because he doesn´t care where the wedding will be as long as there will be Eliott. 

…

So yes, they started crashing wedding after wedding. 

On the wedding number one, they´re just lucky. It´s queer wedding, there are rainbows on literally everything. Rainbow napkins, rainbow cake, rainbow curtains all over the hall, rainbow balloons. Queer couples all around them, noone finds them wierd and everyone talks to them like they´d know them since forever. 

Lucas can´t stop laughing while talking to one man in purple fluffy princess dress, with beard and too long fake eyelashes. 

“Baby, come here, come here,” he´s gasping between waves of laughter, waving at Eliott to come to them. “The best story I´ve ever heard,” he´s laughing again, hanging on the man´s arm, who´s watching him, amused.   
  


...

On the wedding number two, Eliott finds it really funny to do some roleplaying. 

He´s sitting at the table with few probably not-too-close aunts, mostly middle-aged or older women, listening their gossips about every guest on the wedding for an hour when-

“Oh my god,” Eliott says as he stares at Lucas, four tables away from him, stuffing his mouth with cake, and even from afar, Eliott can tell that he has the cream all over his chin and cheeks. 

“What?” the middle-aged woman asks. “What´s going on?”

“Did you ever experience the love on the first sight?” Eliott asks, breathless, his eyes never leaving Lucas´ face.

Funny thing is, Lucas also ended up at the table with few older couples, ignoring their attempts of talking to him mostly to get to know if he´s from groom´s side or bride´s side, stuffing his mouth with the delicious-looking food all over the table just to not have to answer any questions. 

But then he feels Eliott´s eyes on him and when he looks across the hall to him, he sees his boyfriend in that fancy fucking suit looking _gorgeous_ like THAT, and _fuck-_

“Oh shit, he´s so hot,” Lucas says out loud and all four old couples turn to him. 

“Who?” one lady asks. 

“Him,” Lucas nods his head to Eliott and smiles when Eliott blushes. It´s not possible Eliott could hear him, but they know each other so well that Lucas is pretty sure Eliott reads his mind. 

“Hm, quite handsome young man, that´s true,” another lady nods. 

“Go for it, son,” seventy-years old man nudges Lucas to his side. “He´s literally undressing you with his eyes.”

Lucas chokes on the piece of cake. 

“Oh, Harold!” his wife slaps her husband´s arm and then covers her mouth when she giggles. 

Lucas takes the swan origami napkin, wipes his mouth with it and wants to stand up, when there´s too familiar hand in front of him.

“May I have this dance?” Eliott asks, looking at Lucas like _that_ and Lucas might be out of breath. 

Harold nudges his side again, one of the ladies excitedly squeals. 

“You may,” Lucas grins and takes Eliott´s hand, who squeezes it. Before they leave the table, Lucas quickly turns to his new friends. “Oh god, I really hope he´s not my cousin,” Lucas says and bites to his fist, ignoring the older ladies´ horrified gasps and follows Eliott to the dancefloor. 

...  
  


On the wedding number three, Lucas somehow ends up at the table with bridesmaids, who all thirsting about Eliott. 

  
  


“Who is that?” one of them asks.  
  


“Oh god, I hope he´s not taken,” another one says.   
  


“Of course he´s taken, Catarine, look how hot he is,” another one states. 

  
  


Lucas listens and laughs internally. 

  
  


“Okay so who´s going to go to him and ask him?” one bridesmaid says after half an hour of thirsty talks.  
  


“I´ll go,” one of them, long straightened ginger hair falling on her back.   
  


“Why should you go? I want to go,” another one, blond girl with too much bronzer starts to standing up. 

“What if I want to go?” Lucas asks and raises his eyebrows nonshalantly when all those girls turn to him. 

“You?” the ginger says. “Sorry to break it to you, but guy like him is definitely not gay. It would be a sin for someone looking this hot to be-”

“Okay, so how many?” Lucas asks. 

“How many what?”

“How much you are willing to bet that he´s straight?” Lucas drinks from his wine glass. 

Girls scoff at that and every one of them takes her purse and put some money on the table. 

“Okay, let´s do it,” one brunette says. “Who gets his number, that one takes the money.”

Lucas looks at the hill of money in the middle of their table and pulls ten euros bill from his suit jacket pocket and adds it on top of it. Then he stands up and goes to Eliott. 

“Hi, baby,” Lucas says and Eliott smiles at him, shining like a diamond. 

“Hi,” Eliott says as Lucas sits on his lap. He doesn´t turn to the table to know that bridesmaids are in absolut shock. He´s sure about it.

“I missed you,” Lucas says, wrapping his arms around Eliott´s neck. “Kiss me, please?” he makes puppy eyes. 

“Don´t tell twice,” Eliott grins and presses his lips to Lucas´. 

And Lucas maybe plays a little too much, because he grips Eliott´s hair and deepens the kiss so it´s maybe too passionate for a public place, and Eliott knows that Lucas has his reasons for it and they´re not only that he missed Eliott, but there´s something else. Eliott can tell from the way Lucas is smiling into the kiss. 

But Eliott doesn´t care, he´s kissing his lover. The best feeling in the world. 

“Let´s get out of here,” Lucas says after they pull away for air. 

“Let´s go,” Eliott nods and both of them stand up, hand in hand walk around the bridesmaids´ table. 

“I´ll take this,” Lucas leans across the table and grabs the hill of money, stuffs it to his pocket. “Have a good evening, ladies,” he smiles sweetly at their shocked speechless faces and leaves with Eliott, hand in hand swaying between them. 

“What was that about?” Eliott asks. 

“Just a little bet,” Lucas shrugs. “I won.”

Yeah, Eliott can imagine what was that bet about. 

“Um, baby, do they know I´m your boyfriend?”

“What they don´t know, that can´t hurt them, right?” Lucas smirks.

“You´re such a player,” Eliott laughs, pulling Lucas closer by their joined hands, kissing his temple. 

"Well, I have to take all the money I can, now, when we´re about to be poor," Lucas shrugs. 

"We´re not going to be poor!"

_Sure..._

...

Their fourth wedding is kinda embarrassing. But also the cutest experience in their lives. 

  
  


It´s wedding of old couple, in their seventies. Eliott openly cries at the ceremony and Lucas tries to hide the fact that he´s crying too. 

The thing which is embarrassing at this is the fact that Lucas and Eliott are the only ones younger than sixty-five years old. All the guests there are old slow grandpas and grandmas. Lucas grips Eliott´s hand a little tighter when he realizes that, because he´d never seen so many old people in one place together and it was a little scary. 

But then, when the lunch started, everyone was so nice to them, so kind. The cutest thing about it was that they all thought Lucas and Eliott are their grandsons. And when fifty old ladies and fifty old men think you´re their grandchild, all of them is trying to do their best for you to feel loved and seen. 

  
Eliott felt guilty that they´re stealing all the attention from the newly married couple, but then he sees the two of them sitting behind the table, feeding each other with soup, talking in hushed voices, smiling with soft eyes and he thinks that maybe, maybe they´re happy to have some time without too many eyes on them. Maybe they are happy for a moment of privacy. 

And he thinks that this is what he would want too, after the ceremony of his wedding, after he´ll finally be Lucas´ forever and Lucas will be his, officially, he would want to be with his husband alone, just for a minute or two. Enjoy the feeling.

And he promises himself, there, that he will find a moment and steal a minute only for him and Lucas, alone, out of the sight of their guests.   
  
  


Lucas, on the other side, he feels like crying. All the time. He´s talking to strangers with wrinkled faces, they all want to tell him some stories from when they were his age, and it all is just so _beautiful_. 

Lucas thinks about how he never had this. He never got to know his grandparents, and his parents never were this… caring. Talkative. Kind. 

Lucas is listening these people talking and he feels like he´d been between angels - the fact that they all are dressed in white, cream and beige tones, is very helping to that, too. 

Hours and hours later they´re leaving this event with hands full of food. Food and food and food. The new married couple packed them half of the table. 

...  
  
  


The wedding number five doesn´t go well. 

On the fifth wedding, Lucas starts to be tired and grumpy and Eliott anxious. 

“Why are we doing this, babe?” Lucas asks as they walk together around the hall, watching all those guests laughing and talking and being… rich boring snobs. 

“I don´t know, it was your idea,” Eliott responds, his eyes searching in the crowd. He´s got this feeling since they opened the door to this hall, that they´re about to be cought.   
  


Eliott knows this is no crime, but they are, after all, uninvited crashers.   
  


They _shouldn´t_ be here. 

“Yes, but you´re the rational one, you should have stopped this,” Lucas hisses and rubs his eyes. “I don´t even like weddings… when they´re not mine.”

Eliott smiles at that. “Really? Do you have a lot of experiences of your own wedding?”

Lucas shrugs, a little smile appears on his lips as well. “Maybe I have secret past life you know nothing about.”

“Oh, goodness....,” Eliott shakes his head. “How did you make it, when we´re dating since you were sixteen? Or is your age also a lie?”

Lucas laughs. “Okay, okay, you got me. Go sit somewhere, I´ll bring some food from the bar, okay? We eat and go.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Eliott and Lucas shortly kiss and walk opposite ways. Lucas fills two plates with chicken wings, because he knows they´re Eliott´s favourite, add some cheese and fresh bread and brings it to Eliott. 

“Here you go, baby,” he puts the plates on a table in front of Eliott and when he´s about to sit down, he stands back up. There are filled wine glasses on the table, but Lucas was never snob enough to be a wine drinker, not really. He doesn´t like it. “I forgot to take something to drink. What would you like?” 

“Anything what you´ll take for yourself,” Eliott grins and bites to one chicken wing. 

Lucas walks across the hall, when suddenly, out of nowhere, something hits him to his chest and Lucas automatically catches it. 

When he takes a look, he sees… flowers. 

It´s bouquet. 

_Oh_. 

Oh _no_. 

It´s fucking wedding flower. _It´s the bride´s flower._

_Shit_. 

Everyone in the hall is staring at Lucas. He looks up and around and _everyone_ is looking at him. There is group of young ladies, each one of them has the killing look in her eyes. They´re about to kill him, because he cought the flower instead of one of them. 

There are guests, watching him, mostly confused, whispering between each other. They´re probably wondering who Lucas is and what is he doing here. 

They had one rule. 

One rule, Lucas and Eliott created when this all started. 

Do not _ever_ get cought. 

And now, it all goes to shit. 

There´s this beautiful blonde bride walking towards Lucas, her huge dress dancing around her. She looks like a ghost, because her feet are hidden underneath, she looks like she would be flying through the air to him, inches above the floor. 

Lucas quickly thinks if now´s the good time to laugh at his own imagination. 

"I´m sorry, um... who are you?" the bride asks Lucas.

_Oh, we´re getting personal here,_ Lucas thinks. Okay, let´s do it.

"I´m... sorry? You don´t remember me?" Lucas asks, pretending to be taken aback. The bride shakes her head. "I´m Colin, your cousin, we used to play together a lot when we were kids," he says but the bride is still looking confused as fuck. Maybe because she´s at least 10 years older than Lucas. "Son of your aunt Mary?" Lucas tries again. 

"Aunt Mary?" the bride frowns.

"Yeah, you have to remember her, she died long time ago, plane accident," Lucas says with sad expression. In the corner of his eyes he sees Eliott choking with the wine. 

"Sorry, I-," the bride tries again. 

"No, no, it's okay now, it happened really long time ago," Lucas smiles reassuringly and waves his hand. "I mean... I´m still going to therapy because of that and I also have to take sleeping pills, but it's alright, thank you for your care."

"I don't remember having any aunt called Mary...," the bride says and Lucas´ eyes widen. 

"Excuse me?" he chokes out. "You don't remember your favourite aunt?"

The bride shakes her head. "No, I don't and didn't have any aunt Mary, neither cousin called Colin."

Lucas gasps with open mouth, bringing his hand over his heart. "Wh-what-," he breathes out. "I´m taking all the offence here, young lady!" guests around them stare, some of them still whisper between each other. "Benjamin? Benjamin!" Lucas calls out, looking around and then goes to Eliott. "Benji, let´s go. We´re done with this family. They don´t remember my beloved mother Mary, neither me, we´re leaving."

Eliott stares at Lucas and tries really hard not to laugh. "Of course, Lu- I mean, _Colin_. We´re leaving. Now," he says, puts the wine glass back on the table and takes the plate with chicken wings with him. "This is taken as a little bit of a compensation for this disrespectful behaviour," he says strictly, looking over all those faces around them. "Wish you only love and happiness," Eliott says to the bride with sweet smile. 

Then they leave the wedding hall, the building, walk through the street side by side. 

Once they´re behind the corner, they start laughing. They laugh and laugh and can´t stop. 

"Oh my god," Eliott screams with laughter. "You´re such an actor."

“We´re done with this shit!” Lucas yells but he's laughing just as much, too. 

…

"It was fun," Lucas says after a while. They´re sitting on a bench in a park. It was Lucas´ bench, firstly, and later it became _their_ bench. They´re sitting there, eating those chicken wings, watching the night sky. There´s no street lamp around them, just darkness and the moon, stars, and them. It´s so beautifully calm. "At least we got the bouquet!" Lucas says and lifts the said thing in the air in front of him. 

"Yes, we have it...," Eliott says slowly. "You cought it."

"Yes, I did," says Lucas proudly. "Such a win win this wedding. And I´m thinking about making some auditions for the theatre because I loved the role playing."

"Hm...," Eliott says, shuffling on the bench.

"Baby?" Lucas turns to him on the bench. "Are you okay?" he frowns.

Eliott exhales with a smile. "Yes," he grins and gets up from the bench, Lucas´ watching him. "Yes, I am. More than okay," he kneels in front of Lucas. 

"W-what I... What do you..," Lucas´ stuttering as he sees Eliott´s bright eyes and his shiny smile and then Eliott takes Lucas´ hand into his. 

"Lucas? My one and only, my light, my best friend and my soulmate, I love you more than I can explain and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives," he says and then opens his other hand and on his palm is this silver ring. "Will you marry me?"

Lucas stares for a while, unblinking, then he swallows the bite of chicken in his mouth. 

"Yes," he says softly. "Yes," again, little louder. "Yes, my love, I will marry you, of course," he surges forward and jumps on Eliott, hugs him around his neck and they both fall to the grass together. Lucas pressing kisses all over Eliott´s face and then he kisses him properly on the lips.   
  


Suddenly he pulls away. "Oh my fucking god!" he screams. "Your suit! Your fancy pretty expensive-as-fuck suit!" he stands on his feet, pulling Eliott up with him. Then he starts brushing the grass and dirt from Eliott´s back and legs. "I destroyed it, oh god."

"Baby, hey," Eliott says, catches Lucas´ hands and tugs for them. "It doesn't matter, I don´t care," he says when they're facing each other. 

"So, we´re about to really end up as poor gay couple in a few years and this time it´s gonna be my fault," Lucas sighs, unhappy with the damage. "And I loved you in this suit."

"You love me without it, too, right?" Eliott asks like he´d want to make it clear. 

Lucas shrugs. "Yeah... I do."

"Good," Eliott says, holds Lucas´ hand and slips the ring on his finger. "Love you too, fiancé," he leans closer and kisses him. And Lucas loves him. And Eliott loves him back. And they are in love, and _engaged_. 

"How long did you have this ring?" Lucas asks as they walk home, hand in hand, but Lucas can´t stop looking at his other hand and the silver shiny thing on his ring finger. 

Eliott shrugs. He has to admit he loves how the ring looks on Lucas. He loves how Lucas looks with the ring. He loves that Lucas is his and only his _forever_. "I was carrying it with me to all those weddings, just in case."

"In what case?"

"For the moment you catch the flower," Eliott grins. "I knew it's just a matter of time."

Lucas' eyes shine. “I love you, you know that?” he says with all the honesty. They stop in the middle of the street. 

“Yes. Baby?” Eliott asks. “What are you doing, come on, let's go home.”

But Lucas doesn´t go. He kneels down, on the pavement in front of Eliott, holding a ring in the middle of his palm. 

Eliott is more confused than ever, and on top of it he's lost of words. 

But Lucas wanted to do this for such a long time. Since the first wedding they´ve been at, which was Manon´s, he's keeping the ring in his suit jacket pocket, waiting for the right moment. 

This is most probably it. Lucas feels it in his bones.

“Eliott Demaury, love of my life, my sun, my moon, my star, will you do me the honor and marry me?” he says, unblinking, watching Eliott´s every little micro expression. 

“Lucas, what…,” Eliott shakes his head, then giggles. Lucas is so ridiculous, Eliott loves him so much. “Yes, I will marry you, you adorable dork,” he pulls Lucas up and kisses him in the middle of the street. 

It´s not as late as they thought, because people from the Greek restaurant they´re standing in front of, staring at them from behind huge glass windows, some of them clapping their hands, some lady is apparently even crying.

"Why did you just…,” Eliott shakes his head.

"Why did I wait? Well, in the park, that was my moment. I wanted for you to have your own,” Lucas shrugs and smiles sweetly. He really wanted for Eliott to feel this, when it is only once in life - Lucas will take care of it, to be it just once. 

“God,” Eliott kisses him again, harshly. "I'm gonna marry you."

"Not before I marry you."

“That doesn't make any sense,” Eliott says. 

Lucas frowns. "It did, in my head."

Eliott laughs. "I love you.”

“That´s what you said,” Lucas grins and leans for a kiss. “And I love you,” kiss again. “More than anything,” kiss and kiss and kiss.

...  
  


So, the next wedding they attend to is their own. 

Fucking finally. 

  
  


And it´s better than either of them could imagine. It's better, and both of them can´t stop smiling. All day. 

Eliott steals a little moment after the ceremony for the two of them only, without the eyes of their guests glued to them. 

“You´re my husband,” Eliott says to Lucas, wrapping both of his arms around his husband´s neck, hugs him tightly. “Mine. Forever.”

“Say that again,” Lucas whispers to the space between them, pressing his forehead to Eliott´s. 

“Forever?” Eliott asks, but he knows what Lucas is asking for, of course. He bites his lips around a smile. 

“No. Call me your husband again,” Lucas brushes their lips against each other, pulling Eliott closer. 

“My _husband_ ,” Eliott says, can´t stop his lips from widening from ear to ear. His cheeks are about to rip into half. “My lovely beautiful husband,” Eliott says and kisses Lucas´ cheeks. 

“I´m so happy right now, I´m about to combust,” Lucas says. “I feel like I don´t have enough space in my chest for the love I have for you… _husband_.”

“And they say I´m the romantic one,” Eliott huffs just to not cry. “I love you. I´m happy too. The happiest. _Husband_.”

“I´m the happiest,” Lucas hugs Eliott closer, hooks his chin on his shoulder after kissing it. “I love you, _husband_.”

  
  
  


They eat delicious food, feeding each other with huge light-yellow table-cloth wrapped around them, so they´re stuck together.   
  


Not that they´d care a bit. 

"Baby! You have to try this!" says Eliott and puts a piece of fried potato to Lucas´ mouth. His husband takes a bite and then hums in pleasure. 

They got everything they liked on other weddings to their table today, so they´re sitting there and eating everything in their reach. 

"That's so damn good," he mumbles and Eliott nods in agreement. "Where are those tiny hamburgers? I wanted them here and I didn´t have any, yet."

  
  


They eat, they laugh, they dance. 

It's perfect. 

And when they're dancing under the fairy lights, Lucas whispers to Eliott´s ear "You know, from all those weddings we were on, I like this one the best," and Eliott laughs and pulls him closer. 

"Me too," he says and kisses his husband who kisses him back and they got a little lost in themselves, again, but this time, the music doesn't stop playing and this time Yann doesn´t have any comments and they can enjoy it for as long as they want. 

  
  


Both of them bought new fancy suits for their wedding. And of course, they don´t want to waste such an expensive clothes in which they both look bomb as fuck. 

So sometimes, they wear them, just like that, at home. They eat some good dinner they cook together and then they play some music and dance in the middle of their living room, just like on their wedding night, safe in the arms of one another.

And despite Lucas´ fears... they are never poor.

**Author's Note:**

> ... so Eliott doesn´t have to cook his leg for them to eat.  
> Such a win win. 
> 
> tumblr: lostgallaxy  
> ig art account: briallen.art


End file.
